


A Little Surprise

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, Fluffy, Grelliam, M/M, awww, when you want fluffy sometimes you have to write the fluff yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: William returns home one day, but he immediately knows Grell is hiding something.





	A Little Surprise

When Grell met William at the door with a nervous smile, William instinctively adjusted his glasses as he straightened his already straight shoulders. “What is it, Grell?” he asked in lieu of an introduction, “Is something wrong?”

“Why so suspicious, darling?” Grell asked with a soft laugh, as he moved his body to block the doorway. “Don’t I get a kiss hello?”

William sighed. “I’ve noticed that you haven’t answered the question,” he said, “What is wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Grell said, “It’s just…” His voice trailed off as he glanced quickly over his shoulder and chewed his lip. Suddenly, there was a sound coming from somewhere inside the apartment - something that sounded like a soft whine.

William pushed back Grell and walked into his apartment. There was no way to predict what he might find inside. Since Grell had moved in, he had taken upon himself to make changes and ‘improvements’ as he saw fit, much to William’s annoyance. William steadily walked to his bedroom, but then he stopped suddenly as he stared down to the floor.

“Don’t be mad, darling,” Grell said, as he walked in behind William. “He needed me, and I couldn’t just leave him on the street. It’s dreadful weather today. I know how much you don’t like change, but I simply had to.”

“I’m not mad,” William said, as he knelt down. The small, black puppy looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes and wagged its tail. William reached out to pet the puppy, and it immediately licked his hand. “I like dogs.”

“Oh?” Grell asked, “I wouldn’t have guessed it. You’re so neat and like everything in order, and I know dogs can cause messes.”

“I had a dog,” he added, “His name was Beau, and I had him when I was a boy. My father didn’t like dogs, however, and he forced me to give Beau away.” A small pained smiled took possession of his features. “I hadn’t even thought about that until now. It’s as if I had forgotten.” He continued to pet the puppy, who crawled from his makeshift bed of an old blanket to crawl into Grell’s lap.

“So we can keep him?” Grell asked.

“Yes,” William said, “but I still don’t want him to make a mess. He’ll need to be housebroken and properly trained.”

“Darling!” Grell cried, as he wrapped his arms around William’s neck. “It’s like he’s our first child.”

“Don’t make this weird, Grell.”

“It’s not weird,” Grell continued, “We have our own little bundle of joy, and he’s going to bring us closer together.”

William sighed, but he didn’t correct Grell as he stood up; carrying the puppy in his arms. “We should give him something to eat. He’s a bit underweight.”

“Of course,” Grell said, as he leaned close to William. “Now, how about that kiss?”

William kissed him gently on the lips, and the puppy whined.

“Hush up, junior!” Grell playfully said.

“Don’t say that,” William said, “He’s just hungry. Aren’t you Beau?”

Together, they walked into the kitchen; William carrying Beau as Grell held William’s arm.


End file.
